


Twists in the Wind

by Caligraphunky



Category: Xiaolin Showdown (Cartoon)
Genre: Black Romance, Bloodplay, F/M, Molestation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-09
Updated: 2013-01-09
Packaged: 2017-11-24 07:12:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/631803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caligraphunky/pseuds/Caligraphunky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wuya decides that Raimundo got off easy for betraying her. After all, all powerful doesn't have to mean forgiving.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Twists in the Wind

**Author's Note:**

> No one ever writes Wuya/Rai, and this was my attempt to change that.
> 
> I can only hope it starts a trend.
> 
> Hint hint.

Wuya didn’t hold grudges.

She was staring in one of the many full length mirrors that Chase Young kept around his palace, though Wuya would be hard pressed to say why he did. He didn’t seem to have much in the way of vanity about him. The surface was slightly grimy, and Wuya reached up to wipe a smudge off her cheek a speck off her chin that turned out to belong to the mirror. Staring at the one person who mattered to Wuya was her favorite way to think. 

Wuya knew better than to hold onto every single slight and little insult that came her way. 1500 years has a way of teaching you to let go of the small things and learn from the big ones. When she left Jack Spicer to work with Katnappe, for instance, she learned that the best henchmen weren’t the most competent ones, but the most malleable ones.

She hadn’t had to use henchmen before becoming trapped as a disembodied head, not ones that could think for themselves. The rock creatures were servile and didn’t need to be bribed. But humans needed incentive to follow her. Some needed more than others. Katnappe had been given everything she could want and still refused to be effective. Wuya not only knew not to work with her ever again, but also learned not to play her hand too soon. Make them work for it and they’ll respect you more, and not turn the fan on you when you request they hold up their end of the bargain.

She irritatingly waved her hand towards a passing tiger, and ordered it to clean this mirror right away. The tiger glowered at her, but it kept its distance, bowed, and slunk off to carry out the order. Well, that’s what they were trained for, Wuya thought, but when turned back to the mirror she started to see a slight glower on her own face.

She was fairly certain she wasn’t that worked up a moment ago.

Jack Spicer had so many insecurities that keeping him under her thumb was such a small matter, she thought, her mind turning back to happier…well, more stable times. It had been a lesson that came in handy the second time she’d had to go back to him. A Jack Spicer that was reduced to a quivering wreck was easier to handle then a Jack Spicer who actually believed he had a chance to conquer the world. She regretted going to Chase Young for many reasons, but most of all was the missed opportunity to make the most out of her newfound knowledge.

Humans really were interesting creatures. Full of doubts about themselves, the people they knew, the things they believed in.

No wonder it led to grudges.

The tiger returned with a damp sponge in its mouth, hopping up on its hind paws to wash the mirror down. Wuya watched it go, the water running in rivulets down the surface.

Of course nothing compared to the time she ruled the world, and the accomplice she had ruled it with. Chase has always had his little pet monk, and she had hers. It was gratifying to see him have the same problems with Omi as she had with Raimundo. That feeling of being on top of the world with a loyal servant of evil that you transformed with nothing but guile and trickery, only to have them abruptly stop following the carrot that you kept dangling in front of their nose and ruin everything you’d built.

But Chase had stopped, well, chasing Omi. And Wuya never tried again with Raimundo.

It didn’t feel like a mistake, of course. She wasn’t foolish enough to think she could try again with the same tactics. Raimundo had grown out since she first flew into his ear to rifle through his brain. He was Shoku Warrior now, the leader of the monks, secure in his position, secure in _himself._ The thought was positively revolting.

Wuya realized that she was staring so intently at the mirror that the cat was actually _cowering._ The mirror was spotless now, reflecting Wuya’s affronted face with perfect clarity. The cat slowly began to back out of the room while she fumed.

She didn’t hold grudges. Lesser evil held grudges. Hannibal Roy Bean held grudges…

And that gave her pause.

Hannibal had his own little chip on his stalk with the Dragon of Wind, didn’t he?

Wuya didn’t hold grudges, but teaching a monk that slights couldn’t go unpunished forever and helping a certain Bean get his own revenge wasn’t anywhere near the same thing.

Suddenly she shuddered, her vision darkening to pinpricks, and her hair standing on end. A new Shen Gong Wu had just revealed itself. She scrambled to the door where she’d seen a white muzzle pivot to a striped tail a moment ago.

“You there! Cat!” she shouted after it. “Ask Chase if he wants to help me pick up a new Shen Gong Wu.” The cat glanced over its shoulder and hurried off towards lizard-breath’s throne room. Wuya smiled, and hurried off the other way. She had some information to gather and not a lot of time to do it…

“ _This_ is your new Shen Gong Wu?” Chase Young didn’t look pleased at all. She’d had to do some quick thinking to even get him out into this forest, and now that he could see that the actual Wu was nothing like she had told him it had made him suspicious. “I thought you said it had the power to blind whoever was in its gaze.”

Wuya held the Shen Gong Wu up for Chase to inspect.

“Have you ever seen the power of the Rainbow Star? If you aren’t already colorblind it makes you want to be.” And she tossed it at a nearby tree to prove her point. There was a flash of rainbow light and the tree was, indeed, an eyesore. Even the darkening twilight wasn’t enough to hide its tackiness. It was covered in bright rainbow stripes that wound down around the trunk and the leaves resembled nothing less than a novelty afro wig. The Star flew back to her hand, and she reached out to catch it-

“Wudai Star! Wind!”

-only to have her hand close around nothing. She whirled around and stared upwards at the sky. The Rainbow Star was being pulled upwards by a funnel cloud towards four figures on a giant green dragon.

“Hooo-wee! That tree’s about as ugly as the lamps my Aunt Sammie sends the homestead for Christmas!” a twanging voice rang out over the forest. Two other voices joined it, an accented male and teenage girl, accompanied by childish giggling.

“Bet Kimiko’d like it! It matches most her outfits!”

“Watch it, or I’ll put some more color in yours, Rai!”

They thought the day was won. How cute. In one huge leap, nearly flying, Wuya kicked the Rainbow Star out of the funnel where it arced and fell back to ground.

“I agree. He’s _much_ too drab.”

She dropped back down just as Raimundo hopped off Dojo and dove for the Star. She guessed he only wanted it because she seemed so eager to have it.

They met in the middle, her hand on top of his. He looked at it like it was a giant spider sitting on his fingers. Things were already going well.

“Raimundo, I challenge you to a Xiaolin Showdown! My Shroud of Shadows against your Sword of the Storms! The game is Moonlight Melee! The first one to find the Rainbow Star wins!”

“I accept!” Raimundo didn’t hesitate, though he might, she thought with no small amount of glee, if he knew what she had planned. The game was on.

“Let’s go! Xiaolin Showdown!”

The ground melted and twisted, pulling the trees around to form an arena an instant before they shot up three stories tall. The grass followed suit, rising to Wuya’s waist, and she only got a glimpse of Raimundo fighting through the thicket that was up to his chest before the entire scene was plunged into shadow, silhouettes only barely illuminated by the light of the now-enlarged moon.

“Gong Yi Tanpai!”

The Rainbow Star flew into the grass somewhere, and Wuya could hear the grass snap and crunch as Raimundo immediately took off after it. It would probably take his eyes a few minutes to adjust to the moonlight, a disadvantage her supernatural powers could easily overcome. She could hear the other monks cheering him on, something she could definitely use to her advantage.

The window she had to make her move could only be a minute or two.

“Shroud of Shadows” she hissed, covering herself, ducking into the grass and slithering towards her opponent, who was too busy concentrating on finding the Star to notice her.

Raimundo held the Sword of the Storms out, but he didn’t get as far as the second word when Wuya grabbed his leg and yanked it out from under him, sending him crashing backwards into the grass. He kicked out with his other foot, a kick Wuya took full in the face before catching his second attempt. She could feel him twist his ankle. He was squirming in her grasp.

 _I swear it, sugar._ Hannibal Roy Bean’s words echoed in her ears. He hadn’t been hard to track. In fact, one might say he had been watching her. _From the little firebrand to you in her ceremonial Sunday best. From his dreams to your ears._

Malleable and insecure. It hadn’t been the way she expected to get what she wanted out of the little monk, but this opportunity couldn’t slip away from her.

Wuya’s ambush had turned into an all-out wrestling match, a tangle of limbs and bodies pressed together. She could feel the heat radiating off Raimundo, could see the grass was obscuring the action. The only thing she could pick out over their exertions was confused noises from the other monks. He was on top of her and clearly thought he had her pinned and was about to jump up to run. It was time for her to make her move.

She snaked her arms up to force Raimundo’s arms to his side, her fingernails digging deep into his flesh. She felt a slight give and heard a small sharp cry as she pierced his skin, blood beginning to seep over her fingers.

And then, in one motion, she flipped him over and kissed him.

He went stiff, as though paralyzed by some venom -now there was a thought- and his struggling ceased. She wasn’t being gentle, mashing her face against his hard enough to cause her pain as well. She maneuvered her bruising kiss forward, forcing his head back, and her long tongue invading his mouth and sliding its way down his throat. She felt him gag a little which seemed to be enough to force him back to life. He trembled under her before the shuddering gave way to violent thrashing. He was trying to get enough leverage to kick her.

Wuya only gave up the kiss when he managed to pull his head away, and she had managed to bite his lip as he did. She could taste his blood, which was surprisingly succulent in her mouth. He opened his mouth to scream, or shout something like _you won’t get away with blah blah blah blah_ or whatever it was that heroes liked to say.

So she whipped her hand from his side to his throat.

“Ah ah ah…don’t speak.” She tightened her grip and let go of his other arm to run her fingernail lightly down his cheek. Both his hands jumped up to her own, as he tried gamely to pull her off.

“You know they’ll never believe you,” her eyes flashed up to the glowing shadows of his fellow monks. “A 1500-year-old-witch interested in a child? Your little friends would only think you’d made it up as an excuse for your failure.”

She grinned. “Oh Rai,” she hissed to him in what she hoped was a passable impression of Kimiko, “you don’t have to make up excuses for your failure!” His eyes widened. Encouraging.

“Or…maybe they’d think you’d gone over to the dark side. What a shame, after you worked so hard to become leader…”

Rai gave a shout and gave her wrist one last pull and twist, which was enough to break her hold. A giant gust of wind blew her backwards, tumbling head over heels in the air over the arena. She fell back down just as suddenly, now evened out and plummeting backwards.

Which might have been a good trick if she hadn’t done a flip of her own and landed hands down in the grass, her hand closing around something solid and metal. One last jump and she was on her feet again, the Rainbow Star in her hand.

As the Showdown arena warped back to normal, Wuya could have sworn she saw tears pinpricking the corners of Raimundo’s eyes.

This really couldn’t have gone more perfectly for her.

“Can we go?” Chase Young had no idea what she’d just pulled off, did he? So much the better.

“Of course we can, Chase!” She responded, quite chipper as she balanced the Sword, the Shroud, and the Star in her arms. A stolen glance backwards revealed the other three monks running towards Raimundo, worry etched on their faces. And Raimundo staring at her, mouth open but not saying a word.

“This could be the most fun I’ve had in at least a thousand years…”she murmured evilly to herself, as she and Chase set off for home, with him wondering and her plotting.


End file.
